Short Skirts and Knee Socks
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: The reason Rachel wears short skirts and knee socks. Adult! If you don't like it, don't read!


Short Skirts and Knee Socks

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! This was beta'd by infogdss29. (Thank you so much! You're absolutely awesome!)

Check the rating people. This is for mature audiences only, if you don't like that, then please don't read.

Thank you!

* * *

Rachel knows what they say about her, how they make fun of how she dresses. About how she always wears short skirts and knee socks.

But she doesn't mind it, pretends to herself that she doesn't hear it, because none of them know the truth. That she hadn't always liked skirts and leg warmers or knee socks. But none of them know why she loves them so much now, and that makes it better.

'Cause Rachel Berry, who dresses like some old-fashioned schoolgirl, has a secret.

A secret no one at school has figured out or even knows about. They would rather make fun of her than stop and think about it. When she first started at William McKinley High, she had dressed like everyone else, had worn pants all the time and hardly ever wore a skirt. But that all changed halfway through freshmen year.

It had been picture day and she had only worn the skirt and knee socks outfit because her dads had wanted her picture taken with the outfit her grandmother had sent her.

If her grandmother had any idea what this would have caused, she was pretty sure Gramma would have burned the clothes instead of giving them to her, but it was too late for that, and she was glad now that she had been forced into wearing it.

She remembered complaining about the skirt being too short, that the knee socks were itchy; she remembered expecting to be uncomfortable the whole day long, and had brought a change of clothes for afterwards.

What she hadn't expected was to catch his attention, or that he would drag her off as soon as she walked out of the gym where the pictures had been taken. She had seen him around, but had never thought he had seen her. He had dragged her into the janitor's closet in one of the less populated hallways of the school. They didn't have sex that day, but he had given her the first orgasm of her life.

She could still remember his hot breath on her thighs, and the way he had moved up her spent form to smirk down at her and tell her how much he liked her skirts and knee socks. Said he'd had fantasies about schoolgirls for years, and now he'd gotten to act one of them out.

She watched as he licked the fingers that had been inside her and she couldn't help but say she could wear another skirt tomorrow.

He just grinned, and when she wore a skirt the next day, they found a different place for some alone time.

It started a pattern that they were still following even now.

Students made fun of her for her clothing choices, but she just smiled at them. Because she knew something they didn't.

* * *

Now Rachel is in her sophomore year of high school, walking down the same hallway where they had started it all. Making sure no one is around, she opens the door and slips inside, meeting his eyes, seeing leaning back against the wall, waiting for her.

He smirks at her, which is typical, but something that is so him she can't hold it against him, and he pulls her to him so he can kiss her.

He pushes her gently against the wall and lifts her up, so her legs wrap around his waist.

He runs his hands under her shirt and pushes it up, unsnapping her bra with a flick of his fingers and pulling that up, too, so he can take her nipple into his mouth.

Rachel moans, head falling back, and her hands grasp his head, one hand at the base of his skull, keeping him there, and scratching lightly, while the other runs over his shaved hair and the Mohawk he has.

"Noah," she groans out and feels him smile against her skin, before he nips her gently and goes back to sucking.

"Oh, god." Rachel moans again and he pulls away to grin at her.

"Close," he teases, then kisses her. "But just me, not God."

Letting her down, Puck makes his way down her body, kissing, nipping, and licking her where he knows it would get the best reaction from her body. He kneels down, her hands running over his short hair as he swirls his tongue around her bellybutton and glides his hands up her legs, parting her thighs and smirking when he realizes she isn't wearing any underwear.

"Berry, I'm amazed. What if you bend over? Your skirts are tiny, and now you're going commando?" he asks, running his fingers over her pussy to see how wet she is. He slips a finger inside her, watches her gasp before running his thumb over her clit, and watching as her eyes close and her head falls back to hit the wall.

Grinning, he adds a second finger and thumbs her clit again, then pumps his fingers. In, then out, and again. He watches her face spasm, watches her swallow and try to gather words.

"I took them off in the restroom before heading here. God Noah, _there_. Must you always (right _there_) act like it's a surprise? This isn't the first time, Noah, that I've been, oh fuck…" Rachel gasps, losing her train of thought when he replaces his thumb with his mouth.

He rotates, sucking gently and sucking hard, just like he knows she likes, pumping his fingers a little faster, knowing she's near. Using his free hand, he pulls her leg over his shoulder so he could keep her steady and get closer. He loves making her lose control, and especially loves it when she curses, because it means that he has shattered any thought process she may have had, and is only focused on him and what he makes her feel.

Rachel makes small noises: gasps and choked whimpers and even a few high-pitched, wordless sounds. She has to always be making some noise, but he doesn't mind it. He's just glad that the walls are thick, so no sound escapes into the hallways. This is one of his favorite rooms in the school, and he views it as theirs, so he would be disappointed to not be able to use it again.

He can feel her thighs shaking and her pussy starting to spasm, clenching his fingers, and knows she is close. He twists his wrist, changing the angle and pattern he has been using on her, and starts to scissor his fingers inside her. When she starts gasping wordless sounds and tries saying his name, he sucks her clit hard and feels her ride his face and fingers as she comes.

"NoahNoahNoahNoah," Rachel cries out as her world explodes into (gold) stars. Only his hand on her waist and the leg over his shoulder keep her upright.

Puck smiles and moves back just a little. He pulls his fingers out and puts her leg back down and slowly rises. He keeps his hand on her waist to steady her, knowing it will be a moment or two before she can stand on her own.

He drags his still-wet fingers over her lips and watches them glisten until she licks her lips, while he slowly licks his fingers clean.

When Rachel can move again, she steps away from the wall, and kisses him before running her hands down his sides and pulling his shirt from his pants. She pulls it up and only breaks the kiss so she can pull it over his head, and off of him completely.

Instead of kissing him lips again, she kisses and sucks a line down his throat, and down his chest, slowly, hearing him moan. She gives her hands time to undo his belt and unzip his jeans, pushes his jeans down his hips, and realizes that he hadn't bothered with underwear either.

But for him, that's a lot less unusual, so she doesn't bother to comment on it. Instead she cups him, running one of her hands over the head of his cock and watching as his body jerked. The other hand drifts lower to play with his balls.

Puck moans and backs up. He takes a deep breath. "Hold on," he tells her, looking around them to see what they can use. There is an old desk that they know is sturdy enough for them both, or the wall, or the floor. They can't use the shelves for support, because they have learned the hard way that they aren't stable. Their options are limited, but they never really complain about it.

"Desk, wall, or floor?" he asks, giving her the options. She is in charge of this one, so he wants to make sure she is comfortable too.

Rachel looks around, her hands frozen on his cock and balls, knowing he won't be able to think if she keeps touching him.

"The wall, that way afterwards you can fuck me against it," she tells him, looking at him impishly, feeling the effect her words had as his cock hardens even more in her hands.

With a small giggle she strokes him again, pleased when he turns them and stumbles backward until he hits the wall. His eyes are focused on her, she can feel him staring at her, but she ignores it and instead pumps her hand, then trails a finger down the underside of his cock.

She smiles as he moans her name, and drops to her knees, taking him into her mouth. He groans and leans back heavily against the wall, keeping his eyes on her. He loves seeing her take him into her mouth.

Rachel swirls her tongue around his cock before sucking hard and taking him in further. She keeps taking more in, alternating between hard sucks and loosening her mouth around him, and finally she's taken him all into her mouth, can feel him in the back of her throat.

Puck grunts and gasps her name, his hands flying into her hair and curling into fists. He makes sure not to pull her hair too tightly, just enough to almost hurt. Just how he knows she liked it.

He loves that she can take him all into her mouth with no problem. That she doesn't gag or coke like some girls used to when they tried. He loves that she knew exactly what to do to him to make his eyes roll into the back of his head. She sucks him so hard he's not sure if it hurts or if it's that the pleasure is almost too much. He hits his head not so gently on the wall behind him, just to avoid coming too early.

His hips move slowly, thrusting shallowly. Rachel keeps a hand on one of his hipbones, that way he won't lose control and thrust too sharply. He enjoys her blowjobs and doesn't want them to stop, so he doesn't mind that she's guiding his movements.

One of her hands slips down to his balls and tugs gently, and then she licks that spot just under his dick and before his ball and sucks hard while flicking her tongue and he can't hold it. With a cry of her name, since it's the only thing he can really remember at the moment, he shoots his load into her mouth and feels her swallow around his dick.

He opens his eyes and meets hers. Her lips are curved around his dick and she still sucks him, only he isn't as deep in her mouth as he had been, and he's still hard but not as hard as he had been. It doesn't worry him though, he'll be ready for another round in a minute and they both know it.

He'd like to say that he's just that much of a stud, but the truth is, that it's all Rachel. He's almost always hard around Rachel, especially when she wears those short skirts--which luckily for him, is all the damn time. The knee socks are just a plus and it's what caught his attention the year before (he's had fantasies about schoolgirls for years, and there had been one right in front of him that day; no way was he going to pass that up).

But he's learned something in the past year. No one else, but Rachel, makes his body react like she does (or knows it as well), and he's ready to make sure that no one else gets to even try making hers react in any way. Especially not the way he just got it to react.

Rachel lets him go with a wet pop and stands up. Her shirt still hangs around her neck, while her bra is laying somewhere on the ground with his shirt, and her skirt is hiked up her hips.

He grins at her, digging in his jeans until he finds the condom he'd made sure was there earlier. "Want to put it on, Berry?" he teases, ripping the little package open. Rachel takes it from him and pinches the tip, rolling it down his cock. As soon as it's on, he pulls her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and using a hand to guide himself into her.

She gasps and he bites her lower lip, moving his hips. Pulling back, Rachel takes his earlobe in her teeth, and then releases it, whispering in his ear. "Fuck me Noah," she says, clenching her inner muscles around him and feeling his body tense.

"Fuck… Rachel." he groans into her ear and pulls out of her only to slam back into her. He pushes her back against the wall, his hands going to her hips so he could lift her away from him just to slam her back down. He grips her hips tightly, tight enough to leave light bruises. Rachel makes choked noises in the back of her throat, her head thrown back, and he gets close again.

"Harder, right there, oh _there_ …Noah! NoahNoahNoahNoahNoah..." Rachel chants and Puck knows she is close. She always says his name like that when she is about to come.

He moves his hips, changing his thrusts and going faster, going harder. Sometimes they are slow and gentle, but today isn't one of those days. They keep those days for other places. Here it is fast and hard toward the end, but always explosive.

He can feel his balls tightening, can feel her walls clenching around him and knows they are both close to the edge, so he wraps one arm around her waist for support and moves the other hand to pinch her clit while he angles her so he can take her nipple into his mouth.

Feeling himself lose it, he loses any rhythm he had and just starts thrusting as much as he can. He felt himself going and pinches her clit at the same time he bites down hard on her nipple, knowing that the combination will send her into her own orgasm.

With a small keening noise, Rachel comes and Puck lets go, coming as well.

Both slide to the floor in a small boneless pile, still connected and intertwined. They lay there, breathing heavily and hoping to get the feeling back in their bodies soon.

Puck is the first one to move, sitting up and helping Rachel up, too. He's careful when he removes the condom and throws it into one of the janitor's trash bins, tossing a few paper towels over it so no one will notice. He gets to his feet shakily and grabs the wet wipes Rachel had hidden a while ago and hands them to her, helping her clean herself up, and then pulls his pants up and buttons them.

He grabs his shirt and her bra, handing it to her when she stands up. He puts on his shirt, then watches her put on her bra with something close to a leer, which makes her hit him teasingly, and then he pulls her into a kiss and sneaks a grope to her boobs before she pulls away.

"We don't have enough time," Rachel chides, grinning up at him. Which just means that they will continue later, which is okay. "Later" means somewhere else and more time and they won't have to worry about someone finding them (which was hot, but he does enjoy taking his time, especially with Rachel).

"Fine," he says, faking sullenness (he isn't even pouting, and even if he was, it would only be fake pouting, because he knows she would make it up later if he showed her he was disappointed). He pulls her closer and tugs her skirt down, knowing she will run into the nearest bathroom to put her underwear back on.

"Never stop wearing these," he says, rubbing the material of the skirt between his fingers before pulling it down her hips. He loves that she wears the skirts for him, that she wanted him enough that she wore them no matter what anyone else said.

Rachel looks up at him, then leans up to kiss him gently. "I don't plan to."

After all, it was what caught his attention and started it all.


End file.
